Headphone Barricade
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: He had given Hinata his headphones and thus the key to his heart (Day 1 of Tsukihina week 2016)


If there was one thing Tsukishima constantly had on hand with him it was his headphones. Or in situations where headphones were inappropriate, earphones. And whilst it bugged Hinata that his boyfriend would often spend more time listening to music than him he was okay with it. Yes he would love more attention from the other but he understood that they were differing types of people. That Tsukishima sought solace and protection from the world and others behind his headphone barricade. Hinata was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, an open book for all to read. Many had said that if he had wings he'd be soaring in the sky, high among the clouds. If Hinata was free then in comparison Tsukishima was grounded, wings clipped and heart locked away, hidden from prying eyes behind numerous walls. His tongue was his sword and his headphones his shield, keeping him safe from future pains. It wasn't that he wanted to be held back by his past, more that he just couldn't move forward, not just yet. He didn't want a repeat of what his brother went through. And so he hid, not expecting to get swept up in the inferno that was Hinata Shouyo. And whilst this inferno wanted to destroy the barricades holding Tsukishima back he knew it would take time. That the other would let him in when he was ready. So he waited, his fingers always intertwined with slender ones, regardless of the headphones keeping him out, never pushing too hard.

The changes were small to start with. Instead of headphones resting around Tsukishima's necks when on dates they were stashed away in his bag, there if he needed them. This then changed to earphones tangled together at the bottom of the bag. He bought a headphone splitter to allow his boyfriend to listen with him, which changed to simply sharing headphones, which went back to the splitter after numerous tiffs over each other's heights. At school Tsukishima would wear them less when around the team and his snarky quips lost some of their bite. Subtle changes to those who wouldn't know less but to Hinata they warmed his heart. Knowing that the other was willing to try was enough. Slowly the defences came down, allowing the male closer and closer to his partner's locked up heart. The late night texts and calls, baring fear and worries in static tones and soft whispers of reassurance. Several bricks from the walls removed. Shed tears shown freely, another set of bricks falling to the ground. An argument ending with the confession of fear to losing the red head to someone "more deserving"; an entire segment of wall knocked to the ground. The first open "I love you", an entire wall shielding Tsukishima's fragile heart bulldozed away. Over time Tsukishima stopped wearing his headphones all together when with Hinata, the other's jovial voice enough to dull his sharpening tongue and sooth his nerves.

And just like that their third year of Karasuno was over and the two were graduating, separating to different colleges.  
"Hey Shouyo, do you have a decent pair of headphones?"

"Eh? I guess not, I mean I use earphones more. Why?" The blond didn't answer straight away, instead turning to a box of items he was planning to leave at home. Finding what he was looking for he turned back around, placing he object over Hinata's head, something soft cupping round his ears.

"Ah so they do fit. Was wondering if I was going to have to buy you some kiddy ones." Grasping the item Hinata pulled it off so he could see what it was. Oh so familiar white headphones he had seen so many times perched on the taller male's head met his eyes.

"Kei are you giving me your headphones? Like your actual headphones that I swear I never see you leave the house without?"

"I don't take them everywhere with me now." Scoffed the blond as a faint flush rose to his cheeks, "But yes, I'm giving you my headphones. Saves money and having to spend a week burning new ones in." There was no way Hinata could have ever fought off his grin and the warm feeling of love flooding his system.

"Does this mean you're finally letting me in?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm giving you headphones, nothing more." And with that the conversation was dropped, Tsukishima turning his attention pack to packing, a small smile tugging his lips.

Tsukishima's tongue was his sword and his headphones was his shield, keeping all at bay and his heart hidden from others. But now he had passed it down to Hinata. He had given Hinata his headphones and thus the key to his heart.

" _In a way,"_ Hinata thought, " _Tsukishima's given me his everything."_


End file.
